Live Again
The hobbled and horribly warped man hunched over his workdesk and glanced up at the grand machine before him. He reached his hand up and felt the cancerous lump on his head. This body was beginning to become unusable. He would have to find another one. He painfully stood up, the rotting gashes in his back growing wider and thicker. He grabbed the hat that sat on the desk and put it on to hide the tumor before walking across the room to the heavy steel door. He shakily entered the pass code on the keypad and watched as the door slid open. He walked out into the open air and thought for a moment where he could find his next body. A short time later, he'd arrived at his destination. He pushed open the doors of the bar and looked around for a suitable victim. There, hunched over the counter, was a man who had passed out. He was stocky and appeared to be rather strong, he had a mustache, and he wore a blue shirt and worn out jeans. He would be perfect. The man glimpsed around before making his way over to the unconscious man. Unfortunately, he'd drawn the bartender's attention. Thinking quickly, he came up with an excuse. "Ah, erm, this is my son. I've come here to pick him-" the man started, but he broke into a wild coughing fit. A small amount of blood spewed from his mouth. The bartender looked at him questioningly, but he eventually nodded in understanding. Once his coughing fit stopped, the man nodded his own head and thanked the bartender before heaving the unconscious man over his shoulder and heading out the door. He threw the drunk man into the back seat of his car and drove home quickly, knowing this body didn't have much time left before it gave way. Blood started to drip from his left eye. The man wiped it away and kept driving. He grabbed the body of the drunk man and carried it back inside of his home. He carelessly dropped the man's body on his desk and moved swiftly to his giant machine. He pulled open the sleek metal door and held back another series of coughs. He turned back and saw that the man was now beginning to stir. Seeing this, he quickly grabbed the man and threw him into the machine and slammed the door shut. He entered a code, and the many lights on the machine lit up immediately. The man coughed again and scuttled quickly to the other side of the machine and pulled open another door, this time entering it. There were loud humming and whirring sounds accompanied by the frantic screams of the drunk man before everything eventually calmed down and was silent. One of the doors opened up, and a familiar man walked out and stretched, a wide grin on his face. He had a mustache, thick muscles, a blue shirt, and worn out jeans. But this wasn't the drunkard that the old man had kidnapped from the bar. No, this was the old man. He stroked his new mustache and laughed evilly, admiring his new body. This one should last anywhere from a few months to maybe even a few years. At any rate, he was reborn yet again. And now... he could set about fulfilling his ''true ''plans. The world would be his... Yes. The world. His smile grew wider at the very thought of it, his twisted mind growing more wicked with every passing second. Category:ManraptorHurrr's Content Category:Horror Category:Abstract Category:Original Content